


Bloodbound

by sizzlingstarlight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Multi, also the girls are the only ones w braincells, do not expect much from me, one day i will find a show or book that i enjoy and change the characters to fit that for the CLOUT, there is magic and they are stupid and gay, this is technically from a prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sizzlingstarlight/pseuds/sizzlingstarlight
Summary: Cal is an officer of magic and Sam is a criminal. Yet when they are caught in a situation they cannot get out of easily, can they be what they once were? Or perhaps even more?
Relationships: Cal/Sam, Iris/Aria
Kudos: 1





	1. One

The forest was enveloped in an eerie silence. A thick fog swirled through the trees, wrapping itself around a kneeling man. His black hair covered his face, allowing him to blend in with the shadows. Candles were lit around him as he began to chant softly. A loud noise in the woods startled him, causing him to look up suddenly. His eyes flitted through the trees, attempting to locate the source of the sound. A flash of yellow caught his eye. Mice bound out of seemingly nowhere and begin to run around him, and even over him. His candles were blown out and he stood up, afraid of the hordes that were now in his ceremonial space.

“You…” he growled, suddenly chasing after the spark. “GET BACK HERE JACKASS!” He roared, running after the streak of yellow light. A cackle ripped through the air, emanating from the yellow light. The man shook his head in frustration. He shouted a command word, and soon, his body morphed. His arms fused to his torso, and his legs began to fuse together, and he lifted off of the ground. He was now a beam of purple light. 

To any outsider watching the forest at night, it would have looked like two fireworks set off wrong. They zipped through the forest, winding through trees and ducking under branches. When they reached the forest clearing, the two spluttered out, leaving the forest cold and dark once more. The two magicians breathed heavily, exhausted by the chase. The slightly purplish magician gave the other a glare of pure, unadulterated rage. 

“You just HAD to come in and ruin my spell didn’t you?!” He shouted, exasperated by the other’s antics. The other magician gave him a crooked smile, his yellow eyes sparkling like headlights. 

“Aww come on Sam, you know that I had to stop you. It’s my job after all.” He sat down, still tired from the amount of magic he exerted. Sam looked at him. “You do know I could just smite you right there.” 

He looked up at him and laughed. “Two reasons: one, you exerted way too much magic just now. You have no energy to do anything. And two, you’d just smite yourself. So yeah, no smiting today buddy.” He lifted up his right palm, showing him a jagged scar in the shape of an S. Sam looked at his own palms, and saw a similar scar, except in the shape of a C. 

He clenched his palm into a fist. “Is that why you never arrest me? Because you don’t want to die?” He shook his head and smiled. “You really think you could go down without a fight? I was trying to protect you Sam.” 

“Don’t give me that bullshit Cal. You’re a guardian like the rest of them. All you want to do is save your own skin.” 

“And what Sam? You think vigilante justice is the way to go? I know what spell you were planning on doing tonight. I know you were trying to break that man out from prison, but you have to trust the system.” Sam buried his face in his hands, and then raked his fingers down his cheeks. “The system is broken Cal. How do you trust something that’s broken.” 

Cal got up and dusted off his legs. “I trust this… friendship or whatever we have right now. It’s not what we had when we were kids, but it’s something. And if you can’t trust the system, just trust… this.” He said, wildly gesturing between the two of them. “What good would that do me? What would I get out of this?” Sam asked desperately. 

“Freedom from the guardians for starters. It’s a miracle I was assigned to your case, especially since, you know I can’t hurt you or anything. But mostly peace of mind. It’s easier when you have something to put your faith in.” Cal looked up at the stars, thoughtfully, almost as if waiting for an answer or a sign. “Well, I have to head back to HQ. Don’t do anything stupid Sam, ok?” Cal smiled, and morphed once more into a flash of blinding light. Sam covered his eyes, temporarily blinded by Cal’s show of magic. 

“He is just as damn philosophical as he was when we were kids.” He smiled softly and made his way back through the forest, as the sun began to rise and bathe the woods in golden light once more.


	2. Two

Cal arrived at the prison, waiting for the prisoner he was meant to transport. Sirens blared around the complex, and other guardians began running around everywhere, casting spells left, right and center. Cal was stunned. “What is even going on…” Suddenly the P.A. sounded. “All guardians please be on alert, we have a code black, we have a code black people.” Cal’s face suddenly burned with anger. “Sam, you shit, what did I tell you.” He mumbled, morphing back into a beam of light to confront the man he trusted.

The rock was old, crumbling, and covered in moss. Lichens and bugs had bore holes in it, making it look more like a sponge than like a rock. It was also always wet, and somehow always had a frog on it. Sam loved it. It was the one place where he could sit and bask in his thoughts, or get lost in memories. It was the rock where the greatest promise he had ever made had been forged in blood and magic. He sat there, contemplating his earlier. conversation. All was peaceful, quiet, and calm. And then, he found he wasn’t sitting on the rock anymore. He was in Cal’s clutches, his yellow eyes burning deep into his soul. 

“Cal, what the fuck, put me down!” He screamed, attempting to wiggle out of his grip. 

“I trusted you Sam! I thought you would do the right thing! I told you to leave that prisoner alone!” Cal’s eyes shone with a fiery fury. 

“Cal put me down please, I swear I have no clue what you are going on about.” Sam softly pushed at his hand, his voice urging him to calm down. The two stared at each other for a second longer, before Cal put him down. 

“Ok, now that that’s over, what the hell is going on?” 

Cal was pacing, mumbling to himself. “Cal, you gotta talk to me here… Cal?!” Sam asked worriedly. Cal looked at him gravely, and finally began to speak. “Sam, I… I cast a spell on you, to make sure you were telling the truth and you were, but the prisoner you were trying to break out is free, and I was in charge of him, and now we’re both going to die because they suspect you.” 

Cal breathed in and looked at Sam’s face. He was shocked to the core, rattled by the verbal diarrhea that Cal just emitted. “Blame me? But…” Recognition flashed on Sam’s face. “They sensed the ritual didn’t they. That’s how you knew where to find me.” Cal nodded, and looked away. 

“Sam, I won’t let them hurt you, ok?” 

“What are you talking about…” Sam’s voice was drowned out by that of a siren and dozens of spells being cast at once. Sam squeezed his eyes shut in concentration and swung his arms in a circle. He jutted a hand out, clenched it into a fist, and then punched into the ground. A purple dome flashed out of the ground, shielding Cal and Sam. Sam stood, and smiled at Cal. “No… need… to… protect… me.” Sam blacked out.

Cal looked at his fellow guardians. He cradled Sam in his arms and shouted in a confident, clear voice, “I trust in Sam Corinth. He did not commit this crime, and we will prove it to you.” A woman in blood red pumps walked up to the edge of the shield. “We need collateral, Callum. Give us Sam, he needs to be given the death penalty.”

“NO!” Cal screamed, causing the woman to almost lose her balance. “No, take me instead. If he does not find the true culprit in two weeks, take my life instead.” The woman gave him a cold stare, and then shrugged. “It’s your life after all. Max, brief the man when he wakes up about what has transpired.” 

Sam groaned, and twisted in Cal’s arms. “Oh lovely, Cal, you can tell him now.” With tears in his eyes, Cal told Sam everything. He was then roughly pulled away, and handcuffed. Sam held his head, which was massively aching, attempting to absorb what was going on around him. “Oh Callum, what the fuck have you done,” he said, before falling back and blacking out once more.

******************************************************

A thick fog wrapped itself around the trees once more. Soft candlelight created an eerie effect as chanting could be heard echoing. Sam kneeled in the center of the circle of candles. His eyes were screwed shut in concentration, trying his hardest to get his spell right. The fog began to turn a light shade of lavender, and began to swirl around, forming a semi-solid tunnel around him. He reached his hand out and the tunnel extended out, snaking up into the sky. He then turned his fist down, and pressed it into the forest floor. The tunnel of smoke followed his movements and went through the ground cleanly, as if it were butter. The purple fog slithered into the ground, until it had all cleanly disappeared underground. Sam looked up and smiled. His work was done. The fog dissipated as quickly as it had formed and he slipped into the tunnel that he had made.

Cal sat in the center of his cell. The walls were a disgusting, grimy brown and the smell of decay and urine filled the air. Cal put his face in between his knees. Sam, please just get me out of here. He thought desperately, hoping for a miracle. A thump from behind him startled him, and he jumped into a fighting stance, and looked around for the source of the sound. 

“Great, I’m talking to myself and now hearing sounds. Good job Cal, you're going crazy.” He muttered under his breath. Suddenly a muffled crash came from the back of the cell. Cal just sat down, convinced he was imagining all of this. 

A call came from the back of the cell. “Cal! Hey! Get your stupid ass down here! Hey Cal!” Cal just shook his head and clapped his hands around his ears. The voice stopped its calls, and a soft “Ah fuck it, I’m coming up there” could be heard. 

Sam, covered in mud and soot, clambered out of the hole in the back of the cell. “Cal! What’s the hold up? They didn’t do anything to you did they?” Sam quickly sat down and began to shake Cal, hoping to get a better look at him. Cal’s eyes shot open, and he stared at Sam.

“Oh lord you’re here. It’s you, oh god, I thought I was going crazy and hearing things and all that mess and-” He was swamped by a hug. 

“Glad to see you're talkative self again. I was a bit worried. Come on, we can’t stay here for long.” Cal suddenly pushed away.

“Sam you can’t break me out we’ll both be tried for treason! You have to find the guy you were trying to break out!” Sam grimaced. “About that…” Their conversation was cut short by the shrill ringing of alarm bells. 

The guards on patrol were terrified. A magical presence, in their sector of all things. They were ordinary people, they couldn’t fight magic! They checked every cell, and all they found was one sleeping prisoner after another. That is, until they got to their newest prisoner’s cell. All they found was a hole in the back, and no prisoner in his cell. “Wait, didn’t the spoon guy take years to dig a tunnel for himself?” The second guard gave him a look of disbelief. He lifted both his palms and gestured towards it. “MAGIC, BOB. IT’S MAGIC!” He shouted exasperatedly. They were screwed.

“I feel bad for the guards. This was a bad idea. Why did I agree to this?” Cal spoke softly as he crawled through the mucky tunnel. Sam just grumbled “Shut up Cal, it was the only option I had.” The two continued to crawl through the tunnel, silence nestling between them. When they finally exited the tunnel, Cal flicked his fingers and started a campfire. Sam had purple light flashing around him as he refilled the tunnel with dirt. He snapped and the dirt expanded itself to make the tunnel look tightly packed. After he had finished his spell, he walked over and stood next to the fire. Cal’s yellow eyes gleamed as all his power flowed back into his body. 

“The cell had been cast with spells to stop me from casting magic. I guess they forgot about external sources. But Sam, why didn’t you just catch the guy?” Sam’s purple eyes flashed with sorrow, and then showed no emotion. He sat down, and stoically said, “He’s dead Cal. He ran into the wrong side of the woods and got eaten by wolves. I… I couldn’t stop it. And so, our ‘get out of jail free card’ is gone. So I made us one.” 

Cal gasped and put his hands over his mouth. Sam’s eyes began to well up. “Shit Cal, I fucked up and now I have to fix it. I should’ve… I should’ve done something but he was there and all I could think was ‘he’s getting what he deserves’. I… I…” Sam sat down, tears flowing freely down his face. Cal scooted over and hugged him. “Shh Sam. He was a murderer and a kidnapper. He was going to die either way, ok? Calm, calm Sam.” Cal continued to softly murmur in Sam’s ear as the two of them fell asleep, underneath the forest cover, safe from detection, for now.


End file.
